Aug15Updates
August 31st, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Green Lantern #23.1 *Lost in Adaptation: Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Anime Abandon: Harlock Saga *Rocked Reviews: All Time Favorite Albums *Infomercialism: Hot Jewels *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Sega Were 100% Honest With Us...in 1999 *Cover By Cover: The Slayers *MMO Grinder: Skyforge *Best for a Buck: How About No - Delver *Ask Lovecraft: A Simple Question *Vangelus Reviews: Alpha Trion (Fewture EX Gokin) *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 25: Mirror Gem August 30th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Stepford Wives *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Until Dawn - Game Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: We Are Your Friends & Unsullied *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5 - Episode 8 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Escape From Tetris *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - An Indirect Kiss *Ask a Ninja: Question 14 - Ninja Gifts August 29th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Are You The Science Man? *The Good Hook: The Passion of the Christ *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Captain N *Film Den: They Live Part 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Sinister 2 - Angry Movie Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: War Room *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: American Ultra *Word Funk: The True Detective is Love *Ask A Ninja: Question 13 - Ninjas Hate Clooney August 28th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Shrek 4D Part 2 *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Pixels *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Twitch of the Death Nerve *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of August 2015 *Renegade Cut: Summer Movie Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: No Escape & Grease Sing-A-Long *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hitman: Agent 47 *Ask Lovecraft: Germans *Vangelus: V-Build - Swerve Reprolabels (Transformers Generations) *Ask a Ninja: Special Delivery 1 - What is Podcasting? August 27th, 2015 *What We Had to Watch: Dragonball Evolution *Count Jackula: Count Jackula Rants *Mud2MMO: Game Enhancement Devices *MikeJ: Sea Monkey FAIL *Rocked Reviews: Beach House - Depression Cherry *Calluna: Backlog Heroes Play - Sportsfriends *Jester Bits: Guilty Snacking *Comic Book Issues: The Geek Unboxes Geek Fuel & Brick Loot *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Emperor of Outworld *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs: Episode 34 - The Stanchurian Candidate August 26th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Brad Jones and Uncle Yo *Shark Jumping: The Unauthorized Full House Story *Shark Movies (show): Pulp Fintion *State of Fear: Why Do We Like Horror Movies? *Ask Lovecraft: Cthulhu vs Galactus *Vangelus Reviews: Sol Commander (Acid Rain) August 25th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why Does Everyone Hate the Cable Guy? *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Sinister 2 *Infomercialism: Vegetable Sharpener?! *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 5: Dragon Fire (Parts 5 & 6) *The AngryJoeShow: Hitman: Agent 47 Angry Movie Review *Third Party Controller: Fat Refund - Animated Music Video *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Four Arms of Terror *Ask A Ninja: Question 12 - Ninja Colds August 24th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Pokemon ReBURST Ch. 1 *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Big Video Game Episode *Cover By Cover: Welcome to the NHK! *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Armored Warfare *MikeJ: Boy vs. Girl - Eating Insects *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Royal Blood *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 3 Trial Disk (complete) *Ask Lovecraft: Privacy *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Remembering Chrono Trigger *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Monster Buddies *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Blackjack (Transformers Generations) August 23rd, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): A Look Back @ The Evil Dead Trilogy *Renegade Cut: Dredd *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Hitman: Agent 47 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Shapeshifting Sorcerer *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 22 - Steven and the Stevens *Ask a Ninja: Question 11 - Ninja Dogs August 22nd, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Bear Masquerade *Film Den: They Live - Part 1 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Sinister 2 & American Ultra *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe Plays SUPERHOT! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Never Alone - Foxtales DLC (complete) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Niggaz 4 Life by N.W.A. (Special, part 2) *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 21 - Joking Victim *Ask a Ninja: Question 10 - Ninja Metal August 21st, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Burn-Up W *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Argoman *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Spring *Ask Lovecraft: 125 Years Young *Word Funk: Surprise Gay at Rainbow Speed *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: N.W.A.'s Straight Outta Compton Album Review (Special, part 1) *Vangelus: V-Build - Mega Bloks Icarus Troopers (Call of Duty) *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 20 - Rose's Room *Ask a Ninja: Question 9 - Ninja Love August 20th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: A Ton of Grass Goes to Pot *Shark Jumping: Beth Loves Joss Whedon *Stuff You Like: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Part 3/3) *I See What You Did There: Sansa Stark: Of Birds and Wolves *Rocked Reviews: Disturbed - Immortalized *Screen Crashers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Lucky Six: Hitman: Agent 47 Review *MikeJ: Vlog and Channel Update *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - D23 2015 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 19 - Coach Steven *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The God of Thunder August 19th, 2015 *Rerez: Positives - Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Alf's Penis Nose *Hagan Reviews: Vikingdom (w/Happy Viking) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: My Favorite Movies - Unbreakable *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Lays Do Us a Flavor 2015 *Ask Lovecraft: Acceptance *Lesbian Talk: Canadventures at ConBravo *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Air Raid (Transformers Generations) *Ask a Ninja: Question 8 - Roger August 18th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Pixels *The Yomarz Show: Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings *History of Power Rangers: Power Rangers Samurai *Infomercialism: Hot Designs *Toons These Days: Conroy Cat: Toon Tricks *ThirdPartyController: Intervention: Solar Smack Down *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 5 Parts 3 & 4 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man *Ask a Ninja: Question 7 - Ninja Grub August 17th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Trouble #2 *Lost in Adaptation: A Series of Unfortunate Events *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Nostalgia Gamer *Rerez: 150 Pokédex Pokémon! *Animerica (show): S2E13: Outlaw Star Finale *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dino Crisis Parts 12-13 (Conclusion) *Ask Lovecraft: Canada *Vangelus Reviews: Darth Vader (SH Figuarts) August 16th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Radical Re-Makes *Cinemadonna: Dangerous Game *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - The Secret of NIMH 2 *Renegade Cut: Taxi Driver *Hagan Reviews: Manborg *Accursed Farms: Ross Rants - 3D *Brad Jones: True Detective - Season 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F - Angry Movie Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Straight Outta Compton *Battle Geek Plus (show): The Battle Blog - Gaming as a Couple *Ask a Ninja: Question 6 - Master of Disguise August 15th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Bee Train *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. & Straight Outta Compton *Rap Critic: Straight Outta Compton Movie Vlog w/ Lady Jess *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG): The Chase *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Waiting For God *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dino Crisis Parts 10-11 *Ask a Ninja: Question 5 - Ninja Skills *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 18 - Beach Party August 14th, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma *Leftover Culture: Virtual Springfield (PC) *Rerez: Smallest SNES Game Ever Made! *Ask Lovecraft: Howard Lovecraft and the Three Kingdoms *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 17 - Lion 2 - The Movie *MikeJ: ZBOX Unboxing *Some Jerk with a Camera: Goldmark After Dark: THE ALBUM! *Vangelus: V-Build - Tailgate Reprolabels (Transformers Generations) *Word Funk: The Meat Wheel Mythos *Lesbian Talk: Event Horizon Opera *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: ICP's Found & Discussion about the N.W.A. Movie August 13th, 2015 *Stuff You Like: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Part 2/3) *Mud2MMO: Bad Games & Dev Responses *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews: TMNT Movies *Rerez: Positives of Hatred *LLOYD: Deleted Scene - The Monkey *Rocked Reviews: Bullet For My Valentine - Venom *SF Debris: The Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire Part 13 *Calluna: DragonBall Z - Resurrection F Vlog *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Sixth Sense *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Time Gal *Ask A Ninja: Question 4 - Hiring a Ninja August 12th, 2015 *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - SkySaga *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Ed, Edd, and SHUT UP! *MikeJ: Frozen and Star Wars Cereal? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F *Twatty Who Reviews: A Good Man Goes to War *Rerez: Nintendo Summer Media Event! *Ask a Ninja: Question 3 - Ninja Training *Rap Critic: Fantastic Four Vlog w/ Lady Jess *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill - BFAW - Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Arkham Horror - The Call of Susan *Thumb Wars: Gamescom 15 *Vangelus Reviews: MKX Scorpion (Mezco Toyz) August 11th, 2015 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Favorite Movie Moments *RudtheSpud: Manny Man Does History Featured Week *The Count Jackula Show: Female Vampire (3) *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 5 Parts 1 & 2 *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire Part 12 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Lover's Truth *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 16 - Steven the Sword Fighter August 10th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Tandy Computer Whiz Kids - The Computer Trap *Renegade Cut: Ashes and Diamonds *Animerica (show): Outlaw Star, Part Two *Comic Book Issues: Fantastic Four Vlog *The Director: Review Roulette - Quantum of Solace Doesn't Suck *Ask Lovecraft: Arkham Horor - Space Belgians *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Powerglide *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 15: Onion Trade August 9th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Seventh Son *Prepack: The Half-Century Ride - Energy Bar Reviews *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Tree of Savior *The AngryJoeShow: Fantastic Four - Angry Movie Review[ *Rocked Reviews: Muse - Black Holes and Revelations *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Gift *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 14 - Lars and the Cool Kids *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Movie Star August 8th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - God Hates Banjos *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Garfield *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Fantastic Four *Ask a Ninja: Question 1 - Ninja Mart Store *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Gift *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9): Inquisition *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Balance of Power *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dino Crisis Parts 7-9 August 7th, 2015 *Rap Critic Reviews: Music Skiteos - Arab Money by Busta Rhymes ft Ron Browz *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Thomas and the Magic Railroad *The Count Jackula Show: Female Vampire (2) *Projector: Fantastic Four (2015) *Lucky Six: Fantastic Four Reboot Review *Specials: Making of NC - Osmosis Jones *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 7 *Ask Lovecraft: Arkham Horror - Bordering on the Problematic *Vangelus: V-Build - Mega Bloks Vulture Attack (Call of Duty) *Word Funk: Implied Butt Privileges *Lesbian Talk: El Bostono August 6th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Bingo *Stuff You Like: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Part 1/3) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Fantastic Four *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire Part 11 *Rocked Reviews: Frank Turner - Positive Songs For Negative People *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Quiplash *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai, Episode 17: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 29-35 *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons *Battle Geek Plus (show): TMNT: Stupid Water Level August 5th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: The Fantastic Four *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Big Lebowski Edition *MikeJ: Taco Bell UK Review *Needs More Gay: Sense8 Needs More Gay *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill - BFAW - Part 1 *Vangelus: James Roberts Interview (TFcon 2015) *Ask Lovecraft: Arkham Horror - Where's the Ermengarde? August 4th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Garfield the Movie *The Yomarz Show: Prop Hunt *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire Part 10 *Dudley Dtoons: Doodley Draws a Sonic Boom Comic *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 13 - Too Many Birthdays *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Hot Pursuit August 3rd, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Episodes 17-22 *Lost in Adaptation: Watchmen Part 2 *The Count Jackula Show: Female Vampire (1) *Manny Man Does History: Wild Atlantic Way in 13 Minutes *MMO Grinder: Echo of Soul *Animerica (show): Outlaw Star, Part One *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Gaming Wildlife Were REALLY 100% Honest *Rocked Reviews: Black Fast - Terms of Surrender *Best for a Buck: Stream Highlights: Body Talk *Diamanda Hagan: Audience Interactive Cards Against Humanity (Brocon 2015) *Ask Lovecraft: Arkham Horror - Coming This Fall to Fox *Vangelus Reviews: Kamen Rider ZO (SH Figuarts) August 2nd, 2015 *One Hit Wonderland: MMMBop by Hanson *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Land of the Lost *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Paper Towns *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith *Infomercialism: I Love Lego - Back to the Future *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dino Crisis Parts 4-6 *Word Funk: Who Doesn't Like to Be Wet? *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Ultima Exodus August 1st, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Mystery Pooper *Renegade Cut: Holy Motors *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation & Vacation *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG): Frame of Mind *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Lost Dimension *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Boast Busters *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 12 - Giant Woman *Vangelus Reviews: MMC Feral Rex Category:Content Category:Updates